Beware The Frozen Heart
by StephyDee
Summary: So, just what really happens to Hans after his return to the Southern Isles? How does he cope with all that he's done and who he's hurt because of it? Instead of on a throne, Hans is now sitting in a dungeon, and still doesn't feel he deserves to be in one. With no one wanting a thing to do with him, not even his own father, is there anyone that can help awaken his frozen heart?
1. The Return To The Southern Isles

**Chapter 1**

"I've told you for the fifth time today…I'm not hungry. Not in the slightest."

"I know what you've told me, Sir, but yet your stomach would suggest otherwise." A small gurgling rumble filled the air, as if to add to the conversation on cue. The man continued. "Are you sure you won't reconsider? The food today looks rather delicious, if you ask me."

"Really? Well then why don't _you_ eat it?"

"I was ordered to bring it to you, Sir. Doing so would not be appropriate."

"Seriously? It's called _sarcasm_, Anders. You've been our butler for seventeen years now! The least you could do is recognize it."

"My apologies, Sir. I forgot that 'sarcasm' was your specialty."

"Oh, of course, you simply forgot. It's not like that's a foreign concept for me or anything, people forgetting about me."

"Shall I inform the King that you refuse his offering, then?"

The man sitting down on the bench remained motionless for a moment before briskly standing up and walking towards the patient Anders, who was holding the plate of food in his hands in silence.

"You consider this 'food'? I mean look at this mess! It's all mushed together and soggy. It's not even lukewarm! What makes you think I'll eat this?!"

"To be fair, Sir, it would've been warm and not so, 'soggy', if one had agreed to take it when I first presented it."

"Alright, so it's my fault then. I'll admit it. Happy now?"

"Sir, I'd be happy if you just accepted the food and let me get back to my palace duties. I didn't count on this taking too long, and I'm starting to get rather col-"

"FINE! I'll take the stupid food." The man knelt down and reached through the gap at the bottom of the steel bars he was encased in to grab the plate as Anders slid it through. He didn't even bother standing back up as he began to reluctantly pick at the food, listening to the butler's footsteps as he began his exit.

"Is there anything else, within reason, that I can do for you, Sir?" Anders swiftly asked, standing just at the entrance of the room they were in. The man in the cage just scoffed.

"No, I guess not." He took a nibble of some of the food on his plate and made a face, obviously not pleased. "You know, for the record, you get used to the cold, damp feeling down here after a while." he added, remembering Anders' comment of the temperature just a moment ago. The servant let out a sigh and cleared his throat.

"I would surely hope so, Prince Hans, because from what I understand, you're going to be in this dungeon for a long time."

* * *

It had taken approximately eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds for Hans to go from the prison chambers of the ship he sailed from Arendelle, to the prison chambers of his home back in the Southern Isles. In front of the entire royal family and staff, Lord Gunnar, who had accompanied Prince Hans on his journey, informed the King of his youngest son's vile behavior and his attempts at murdering both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. Before he could even speak on his own behalf, Hans was taken to the dungeons, as per the King's demand. He was ordered to stay there for an entire year's time without any of the luxuries he was accustomed to, such as a warm bed and finely prepared meals, or even simple luxuries like a window to look out of, or the freedom to wander about the kingdom, let alone the castle, as he pleased. Had he been just a commoner on the streets, his sentence would've been far worse, possibly including death. He was a prince, though, as well as the King's son, and as such his punishment wasn't nearly as gruesome as many would've liked to see carried out.

This didn't mean the King would go easy on him, however. Hans knew this. He spent the entire journey back to the Southern Isles fearing what his father would do to him. He wasn't his father's favorite of the bunch, and this sort of crime shamed the whole of the royal family, disgracing the entire kingdom along with it. Hans knew this would make him the black sheep of the family. It would give his brothers plenty of material to work with when it came to teases and taunts. The kingdom had trusted him in representing the Southern Isles in a respectable and courteous manner during Elsa's Coronation celebration, and instead he practically spat in the face of anyone associated with the event. Hans knew all of this, and he understood the severity of his actions. He didn't need the dungeon and the dampened cold to make him aware of it. He had had plenty of time on the way back to think about all he'd done and said.

Deep down though, he still wanted a throne. He _wasn't_ sorry, had no real regrets, other than what he could've done differently so that his plan would've worked. He treated this all like a game, and that being in this dungeon was just punishment for playing the game poorly. He loathed Anna for so many reasons, and detested Elsa for most of the same. They prevented him from becoming King. They didn't want him to have what he wanted and stopped him. As far as Hans was concerned, they were just as horrible as his twelve inconsiderate brothers, yet he was the one to suffer while they roam their lands freely without care or scolding. He felt the world was ganging up on him, and that life was dealing him a rather shoddy hand to play. For now, he decided to just wait this round out in his very own dungeon, and see if the world got any better for him with time. It was all he could count on.

* * *

Across the land that connected all the various kingdoms together was one in particular that resided west of Arendelle, named Grimmstade. It was the second largest kingdom in the entire County, behind Arendelle itself, as it were. Its King and Queen were beloved by all in their land, as well as their five Princes and Princesses. Three sons and two daughters made up the royal kin. The oldest daughter and second youngest overall, Laila, was the most social and interactive of all of them. She made a point of visiting the townspeople every day, talking with them and partaking in their daily activities as much as she could. She felt it important to know the kingdom her father and mother ruled over, and even though she was pretty certain she would never be in a ruling position, her stance on the matter never changed. The entire kingdom loved her all the more for it, and she never regretted her decision thus far.

It was in the prime of the Autumn season when one day, the King announced an upcoming journey to a neighboring kingdom. The entire royal family was seated in the dining hall for supper when he decided to bring up the matter.

"Would any of you wish to travel with me on a kingdom surveillance trip? There are a few kingdoms that I wish to do trade with, and I'd like to scope them out before I make any concrete decisions."

Almost immediately, two feminine hands shot up high into the air, and almost just as quickly, they fell back down. The two princesses saw the look their mother, the_ Queen_, gave them in response to their inappropriate manner and quickly corrected themselves accordingly. Laila was the one to speak.

"Father, Astrid and myself would love to accompany you on your trip." she said formally, glancing at her mother who nodded in approval of her response. The youngest daughter and child overall, Astrid, smiled as wide as she could whilst trying not to bounce in her seat. The princesses loved travelling, more so than the princes, and hardly passed the opportunity to see new places, and recount unfamiliar ones of visits past. The King and Queen never understood why only they enjoyed it so much and not their brothers, but were glad the two sisters could at least experience their journeys together. The King nodded firmly at Laila's response and raised his chalice to reaffirm so.

"Good to hear. I know you two love our travels together, and I suspect this one shall be no different. We have three kingdoms to survey, and I intend on spending a few days at each one to get a firm grasp on how business works there. I trust that will be alright with you two?"

The young women both nodded enthusiastically, Astrid more so than Laila, and the King continued.

"Very well. We leave first thing in the morning. Our first stop will be the Southern Isles, which is a great deal south of here..."

"Wow, who would've thought the Southern Isles were SOUTH of us?!" one of the princes playfully muttered to the others. Three male chuckles filled the air, and even with the glare of their matriarch, the giggles couldn't be helped. The King cleared his throat.

"Fredrik, since you seem to be energetic enough for the rest of us, it seems as though you won't be needing your dessert after all." he said simply, taking the bowl of chocolate truffles away from his youngest son and handing it to a kitchen staff member who was standing nearby. Fredrik silenced himself immediately and hoped his sudden attempt at a respectable demeanor would bring his precious truffles back. Alas, they never made their way back around, and disappeared behind the kitchen doors without even so much as a farewell. He chose to hold back his tears until he could grieve in peace. The King simply laughed at this display and took a drink from his chalice. "As I was saying, our first stop is the Southern Isles. I continuously hear nothing but good things about their specific trading of certain types of metals. I know we have more than sufficient amounts here in Grimmstade, but I feel we'd get a better variety if we traded with them. I seem to recall a certain type that was known to..." Laila, who had been listening intently up to this point, had officially lost interest in the conversation her father was having. Her siblings seemed to react the same way, staring off into space, looking up at the ceiling, swirling the remaining food on their plates in an attempt at mediocre entertainment. The only one who was still paying him any mind was their mother, and as long as at least one person was listening, her father would continue to speak.

Laila had other things to think about now, such as what she and Astrid would be doing once they were on their journey, what dresses to wear, what sights to see, etc. She felt her heart warm at the thought of all the people she would meet, all the scenery, and all the various other things she would encounter outside of her kingdom, so much so that she could practically feel the warmth reaching her face and causing her to grin to herself. She glanced over at her sister, who in turn looked over at her, and they both shared an excited smile. It was the kind of smile they shared when they knew they were in for an adventure, one that was apparently set to begin in the Southern Isles.


	2. The Arrival Of Honored Guests

"I can see the lighthouse in the distance! Look!" Astrid exclaimed as she held onto the side of the ship, holding on tight as the seas were crashing into the vessel. The waves were rougher than normal, but there was no storm in sight, and the skies were as clear as they could possibly be. It wasn't anything to be worried about, though, unless one suffered from sea sickness. Laila glanced over her younger sister's shoulder to spot the said lighthouse, its ivory and navy stripes making its presence known far and wide. She smiled widely and hugged her sister quickly before meeting up with her father inside the ship's cabin. She noticed he was reading up on the trade terms for the Southern Isles, obviously preparing himself for when he met the King and his advisors later that day. She sat beside him and sighed, causing him to close his book and smile at his oldest daughter.

"Father, we're getting close to port. Astrid can see the lighthouse on the horizon." she said simply, a bit of excitement in her voice. The King chuckled and nodded firmly.

"Very good. I was getting bored with this boat anyways! Something tells me you two are as well?" he asked, raising his auburn eyebrows ever so slightly. Laila let out a single boisterous laugh, causing her father to jump a little in response.

"You have no idea. You know all we want to do is roam and discover new places, and having a teensy tiny little ship just isn't cutting it." she said, gesturing to the whole of the vessel they were riding in.

"Oh trust me, I know exactly what you mean, my dear. I was just like you when I was younger. I never wanted to stop meeting people, to stop seeing new things. I believe that's where your mother and I differ. She's perfectly content with staying in Grimmstade every time I invite her to accompany me on these trips. That's why I never hesitate to ask you and your siblings. It gets rather lonely after a while." he confessed, smiling with a twinge of sadness in his voice. Laila rested her head on his shoulder and embraced his arm, hugging it tightly.

"Don't worry, Father. You'll always have us." she replied, smiling back at him warmly, making him feel comforted. He embraced her in a full hug in return, and shortly afterwards he stood up. Laila cleared her throat. "That reminds me. Is it alright, after the initial meetings with the King and his advisors that is, if Astrid and I go see the kingdom ourselves for a while? I promise we'll return to the castle before supper." she asked, hoping with all her heart that her father wouldn't object. He looked at her with a sudden rush of caution and sighed.

"Laila, are you sure that's a good idea? I know how you two are, and any guards that I send to watch over you end up losing the both of you before the day's end. I just don't want you getting lost or getting into trouble." The princess took in her father's words for only a moment and then smiled reassuringly.

"All we'll do is stay in the inner part of the kingdom, I assure you. Besides, you _know_ we'll be safe. Astrid and I will be fine."

"Well…alright, I suppose you can. Can you at least wait until after we've toured the castle, though? As a sign of respect, I'd think." he pleaded, still looking uneasy. Laila nodded her head before jumping up and going back up to the main deck with her sister. There they both continued to look into the horizon, watching the Southern Isles' lighthouse come closer and closer with each passing moment.

* * *

It had been three months since Hans was thrown into his dungeon, and it was starting to take its toll on him. His clothes were filthy and raggedy, his hair on both his head and face grown out and grimy, and because of the lack of social interaction, his attitude was merely that of a hermit. Compared to his appearance back in the summer, he looked terrible…and he _felt_ terrible. He couldn't believe that he still had nine months left of this isolation, couldn't believe that his suffering had _just begun_. It was all he could do to keep from breaking down right then and there on the dungeon floor in defeat. Instead he walked over to the corner of the room and sat down, immediately regretting his decision once he felt a cold puddle of water nestled right where he was seated. He muttered a curse to himself and tried shaking off as much water as he could. Even though he knew it was useless, he tried again to scale the wall in a futile attempt to reach the small window high near the ceiling, scaling a good twenty feet up. He would always try to alternate between hanging from the chains dangling from the ceiling and the breaks in the wall that could barley support his feet. He would only be able to reach about ten feet before the walls were too smooth, the chain too weak to fully support him, and the drop too steep. He had no choice but to return back to the ground and look at the window from afar. His one source of light clearly wasn't going to be his source of escape.

He decided to attempt eating more of his meal of the day. He learned quickly that Anders was onto something when he advised to accept the food when it was still fresh. While it still was vastly subpar to the food he used to eat, it was its best when it was fresh. Today's plate was only a mere twenty minutes old, and as sad as it sounded, his meal time had become the sole highlight of his days. Half of the time he never knew what the food was, but he was happy to still be given food _period_, so he never dwelled on it. Just as he finished up the food, he heard a banging noise come from the entrance of the dungeon quarters. He pushed his plate towards the steel bars, figuring it was Anders coming down to collect it, and sat against the wall facing the entrance. As he waited for the butler to appear, he suddenly heard a different voice, one with more authority, seemingly talking to another higher-authority figure.

_His father._

Just then, the door burst open, and a loud cheer erupted from behind it. The sudden noise made Hans flinch before he leaned against the wall some more.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to show you just how much we believe in the strength of our metals. You see, King Alexander, our metals are so pure and strong that we use them in the very bars you see in these dungeons. They hold any criminal, felon, or transgressor you can come up with, and with barley a scratch, if you can believe it." Hans' father practically shouted, gesturing to the dungeons in front of him, including the one Hans was trapped in. The King of Grimmstade nodded thoughtfully, starting to walk down the hall of cells while talking amongst the other ruler. Hans only expected the two of them to appear, so when he saw other figures appearing from the darkness of the stairs leading down to the dungeons, he sat up a little, caught off guard.

The first figure to appear had auburn hair, just like her father, and from what Hans could see, had brown eyes and olive skin. She seemed to be pretty young, and her actions confirmed it to him. Astrid, even in a gloomy setting such as a dungeon, still bounced up and down with joy as she started looking at everything in sight. Hans was sitting just enough into the shadows that Astrid couldn't see him, and she walked right past his cell. He breathed a sigh of relief, not in the mood to be confronted by anything or anyone, especially a giddy young princess that wanted to see every single thing there was to see in the world. It brought back poisoned memories of a certain pigtailed princess that he would rather like to forget.

The second figure that appeared was also a woman, albeit a bit taller than the former. She also seemed to have olive skin, but her hair was black and her posture more mature and ladylike. Hans couldn't see her eyes well enough to get an idea on their color, but he didn't make a point to try and find out, due to his desire to be left unseen. He could see her looking around in awe of everything, but also having a slight hint of sorrow in her gaze, as if she was saddened by the very room she was in. It looked as though it could pass for something such as _compassion_, but Hans wasn't familiar with the expression, so he couldn't be too sure. Laila slowly started her way down the hall of cells, pausing every so often to look at something on the wall or on the floor. She glanced over in Hans' direction, and by impulse he shuffled his right leg away from the light, thinking she had seen him.

However, by moving his leg, he had actually made a small noise and therefore brought her gaze directly to his form in the shadows. She knew there was someone there now, there was no doubt, and refused to move any further until she found out who was there. Hans figured there was nothing left for him to lose, and decided to move a few inches so that he was in the light a bit more. She jumped a little when he moved so suddenly, but shortly afterward walked towards him, kneeling down and trying to get a closer look at the man in the cage. He looked away, hoping she'd get the hint and continue on her way, but she stayed put. He tried as long as he could to deny his eyes from looking in her direction, but after what seemed like hours, he forfeited and slowly looked into her gaze. As luck would have it, he could finally see her eye color now, and while they seemed to be similar to her sister's with the chocolate hue, he noticed little flecks of honey and what could only be explained as a rose gold color spread out in her irises. He was pretty sure he'd never seen that color combination before. She continued to stare at him, at first not showing any sign of emotion, but then slowly her expression turned into that of sympathy. He didn't understand it, and when he saw her place a hand on one of the bars, he backed up ever so slightly in reflex. He had officially been creeped out by this point, and finally got the nerve to speak up.

"What in the _world_ are you doing?" he questioned, giving her a puzzled look and trying to figure her out. Just as Laila smiled a little and prepared to speak, a high pitched gasp filled the air behind her.

"Oh gosh! Laila's found a prisoner! Father, come look!" Astrid squealed, causing Hans to cringe at both the sound and the fact that he had been spotted. Two sets of footsteps approached the cell, and without even looking inside, Hans' father scoffed.

"Don't pay him any mind. He's nothing but a disgraceful backstabbing brute who can't even break through these bars. He won't do you any harm." he explained with disdain on his face. Hans looked away from his patriarch, desperately hoping he would just leave him alone and be on his way. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be that easy.

"What exactly did he do, if I may ask?" Laila asked, still not looking away from the imprisoned prince.

"Well, do you remember the unexpected snow and ice fiasco the kingdom of Arendelle had this past summer?" the King asked, leaning in towards Laila.

"Yes, I believe so. It was during Queen Elsa's coronation, correct?" she confirmed, finally turning her gaze away from Hans. Astrid suddenly gasped and jumped and down, causing Hans to flinch yet again.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Is that the Queen who has ice powers? She seems so amazing, I'd love to meet her one day!" Astrid squealed, causing Hans to roll his eyes and clear his throat.

"Trust me, you don't wanna meet her...one of the most selfish, sociopathic people I've ever met. It's a miracle she's Queen." he snarked, shaking his head and talking towards Astrid. Laila bit her lip, knowing he had a vastly unpopular opinion compared to all the surrounding kingdoms. Nearly _everyone_ loved Queen Elsa, and even though she almost doomed Arendelle with her powers, they knew she only had good intentions, and they forgave her for it. The Southern Isles' King slammed his fist on the bars near Hans' face, causing them to make a low but intense ringing noise that only crippled the prince himself. He held his ears in pain as his father glared at him.

"It's a MIRACLE you haven't been sent to the gallows, you ungrateful little boy! You are a disgrace to the entire Southern Isles, and I will not have you disrespect the beloved Queen of Arendelle in the presence of our honored guests! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" the ruler bellowed, staring into his son's eyes with nothing but shame and hostility. Hans looked straight ahead, away from everyone's gaze, his expression cold yet full of fear.

"Yes, Father..." he muttered, struggling to keep his emotions inside. His father's eyes turned to slits and his grumble sounded like a growl from a beast.

"You do not have the privilege of calling me so anymore...be sure never to do it again." he threatened, whispering just so only the shamed royal could hear. Hans closed his eyes, not wanting to hear or see anymore, and slowly nodded his head. The King suddenly shot back up into standing position and straightened his robes, turning towards the royals of Grimmstade. "He is the one responsible for their attempted murders and overtaking their kingdom. Luckily Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were stronger than he was, and made sure he was put in his place. Shall we continue to the dining quarters for lunch?" he finished with a calm demeanor, smiling slightly. Everyone agreed and started up the stairway to the first floor, except for Laila. She tapped on Astrid's shoulder and pulled her aside.

"You guys continue without me. I...lost my glove around here somewhere and need to look for it." she explained to her sister. Astrid briefly glanced over at Hans before bringing her gaze back to Laila.

"Should I tell Papa for us to wait for you for lunch?" she asked, not feeling entirely comfortable with leaving her only sister alone with an attempted murderer, even if he was behind bars. Laila grinned and shook her head.

"No, I really wasn't hungry anyway. I'm too excited by this whole place to eat. Tell him I'm exploring the library or something. Just make sure he doesn't know I'm here, at least for a while." she pleaded, holding Astrid's hands in her own. The younger sister lightly chuckled and sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell him. Besides, he's used to _me_ wandering around castles rather than you. He'll think nothing of it. Just...be careful, alright? I don't want you getting hurt." she warned, her smile fading just a little. Laila rolled her eyes.

"You _know_ I'll be fine." she reassured. She then looked over to Hans, who was resting his hands in his hair, and raised her eyebrows. "I don't know if _he's_ gonna be fine, though." she added, causing Astrid to giggle.

"Well, murderer or not, you have to admit that, behind all that muck and despair, he looks like he's kinda cute..." she joked, glancing over her sister's shoulder to observe him. Laila huffed in disgust and started nudging her sister towards the door.

"Astrid, you need to get your priorities straight. A _cute murderer_? That seems to imply he used play dolls and pretty dresses as deadly weapons whilst dancing a ballet in the middle of a field of flowers. I mean seriously, sister!" she said with sarcasm. She stopped at the door to let Astrid continue up the stairs.

"I'm just observing, sister! No need to get fussy!" Astrid said through a laugh. Laila rolled her eyes again.

"Hurry up and tell Father, before he gets too suspicious that you're gone too!" she urged. Astrid giggled and ran up the stairs, with Laila watching until she was out of sight. She returned to the dungeon and to Hans' cell, who didn't realize that there was still someone there watching him. She stayed silent and still as she noticed him leaning his head back against the stone wall, exhausted from the emotions his father put him through just moments ago. Though her eyesight wasn't of the highest quality, she could still see small trickles of tears push through his shut eyes as he remained still. She knew what he had done, knew how bloodthirsty, conceited, and selfish he was, but still her heart felt the pang of sadness for the man in the prison. She looked on for a moment, making no sound as he had his assumed moment of solitude. She then unintentionally moved her one foot ever so slightly, sighing whilst doing so, and this blew her cover. Hans' eyes shot open and glared at Laila, who moved her hands behind her back, continuing to stare at him.

"Why are you still-...don't you DARE say that you-...oh, what's the point?! I've got nothing left to lose as it is. GO! Go tell your father and my father how pathetic and pitiful I have become! That I WEPT at the state I have brought myself to! It'll reach the kingdom by sundown to the joys of the King, I'm sure!" he shouted, throwing up his hands and scowling at her. She didn't move, but instead kept watching him. He stared at her in defiance for what felt like hours until he chuckled sarcastically. "If you're gonna say I look horrid, believe me, I know. There's no need for the dramatic stare down." he said, hoping she'd budge. She slowly walked towards his cell, kneeling in front of it once again as she approached. She smiled a sympathetic grin before biting her lip.

"Let me just make one thing absolutely clear...I do not condone what you've done, nor do I condone your actions here today. I believe you deserve to be in this prison and that you are entitled to no better treatment that you've been given, is that understood?" she stated formally, staring at him intently. Hans just nodded his head, even though he was blatantly confused. She continued. "With that said, I do believe you would benefit from having someone to talk to, and since I make it my duty in my kingdom to converse with the townspeople as much as possible, I feel I can help. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to start things out as properly as we can." she explained, sitting down so that she was eye level with him. She smoothed out her dress, fixed her french braided hair, and leaned against the wall so that she was almost mirroring his pose. "My name is Laila, Princess of Grimmstade." she announced, bowing her head and motioning for him to take his turn in the greetings. He sighed loudly and looked away, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles...at least, I _was_ a Prince. Now I'm even more of a worthless nobody than ever before, so...I wouldn't waste my time if I were you." he finished, tilting his head towards her and giving her a look that echoed what he just said.

Laila could tell from that one line that there was something majorly wrong with his relationship with his family, at the very least his father. The scene with the King just moments before confirmed that to her. She didn't know if it was possible, but she figured it was worth an attempt to try and help this Prince who had fallen from grace.

Something inside of her _insisted_ that she try.


	3. The Attempt At A Conversation

It had been close to an hour since Laila had decided to try and talk to Hans in the dungeon, and she was convinced it was the quietest hour she'd ever spent with another human being in her life. The multiple times she attempted to start a conversation were met with disgusted scoffs and annoyed sighs, and she was almost at a loss for words. She was as patient as she possibly could be, but it was starting to get to her. She paced around the front of Hans' cell, desperate to make some sort of headway in her mission today. Hans was sitting on a barrel in the middle of his prison, bored as could be, only finding entertainment with the occasional drip of water that'd fall from the ceiling. Every so often he'd glance over at Laila, who in his eyes looked ridiculous trying to make any progress with him. He'd then shake his head and continue watching the water falling in front of him. The princess suddenly stopped in her tracks and faced Hans.

"What do you like to do in your spare time? I tend to love reading and horse riding myself. Aside from talking to the townspeople, it's what I practically live for." she asked and exclaimed, chuckling a tiny bit to herself. Hans bumped his head against the wooden post behind the barrel he was sitting on and closed his eyes.

"Princess, the only things I CAN do in my spare time are watch water drip and count the bricks in this cell. If I'm really lucky, I get to count how many lightning strikes occur during a passing thunderstorm. Thanks for making me feel good about what I'm missing out on, though." he quipped, standing up and stretching his legs.

"Alright, let me be more specific. What DID you like to do in your spare time? You know, _before_ you doomed yourself to this solitude and loneliness?" she asked again, folding her arms across her chest and hoping she was clear enough this time. Hans walked over to a wall and kicked it casually with his foot.

"Well, the usual stuff…" he muttered, not looking at Laila. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"…such as?!"

"Look, is this an interrogation or something?! Why on earth should I tell you ANYTHING about myself?!" Hans suddenly shouted, starting to get annoyed with the royal. Laila wasn't happy with his negativity, but it was the most response she had gotten from him thus far, and was willing to work with it.

"I figured you'd like to have an actual person to speak to! You know, someone who wouldn't immediately condemn you before you'd have a chance to say anything!" she shot back, albeit not as rude.

"Well guess what? I DON'T! I'm not like you, dearest. I don't depend on being social with random strangers to keep me sane! I am perfectly fine with just being by myself. The sooner you realize that, the better..."

It took everything Laila had not to reach through the bars and give Hans a well deserved slap. She came as close as gripping the bars with both her hands, so tight that her skin turned red from the pressure. She glared at the man walking around in the cell and cleared her throat.

"Why, then? Why do you like to be alone?" she asked as calm as she could.

"…because I'm the only person I can trust. No one has ever given me a reason to put my faith in them, to hope that they won't disappoint me. These things that all you people believe in…trust? Caring? _LOVE? _They don't exist. They never have and they never will." Hans stated, staring at Laila with cold, unnerving eyes. She kept her glare firm and continuous.

"So is that the reason you tried to murder innocent lives and unrightfully claim a throne?"

"I did what I thought was best for _myself_, Princess. Anyone who stood in my way sealed their own fates."

"Listen to yourself! Can't you hear how much poison is flowing in your words? Every word that comes out of your mouth reeks of anger and disgust! Why must you do this to yourself?! To those around you?!"

"LOOK AROUND YOU, YOUR HIGHNESS! Who is around for me to sicken and repulse? Who cares enough to be in my presence for even a moment of their time?! The only ones that ever do aren't there by choice. They're commanded to, by my father, and if they could choose they'd never want to see me again! No one cares about poor Prince Hans, the man who couldn't resist trouble!"

"Well if no one cares, why does your father even bother sending servants to keep you fed and cared for? Surely that shows he cares for you?" she suggested, hoping it would sway Hans even just the tiniest bit. He shook his head though, and laughed his sarcastic laugh.

"He only cares about himself and his reputation. If he didn't care for me, the sympathetic people of the Southern Isles would feel he was a cruel father and horrible King for killing his own son. You saw how he treated me earlier. There's nothing but disgust in his eyes." he finished. Laila bit her lip and looked around, trying to think of a way to keep the conversation going.

"How about your family? Your mother, perhaps? Siblings?"

"You sure love covering all the bases, don't you?! The Queen hasn't spoken so much as a word to me in over five years! Siblings? I have twelve older brothers that think of me better as a toy they can throw around and tear apart rather than their _BROTHER_. How does that sound, Princess Laila? Would you like to see how th-"

Hans was interrupted by a loud banging noise coming from the stairway. He heard two male voices gradually getting louder and louder, laughing occasionally.

"Ugh, of course it'd be them…" he muttered, swiftly turning his back to Laila and briskly walking to the back of the cell, sitting down on the ground against the wall. Laila didn't want to be spotted, so she rushed over to one of the other cells and hid behind one of its walls. She peeked around the corner, hoping to see what Hans was talking about. After a few seconds, a pair of young men barged through the doors to the dungeon, both looking similar to one another, yet not enough to be twins. They both had ginger hair, a fair complexion, and even resembled Hans a little bit. Laila could only conclude that these were two of his infamous brothers. She stayed hidden as they approached Hans' cell.

"Oh Hans, how are we today?" one of them asked, knocking on the bars of the cell door. Laila could hear Hans sighing even from where she was hiding. She leaned in a bit to hear the conversation better.

"Franz…Elijah. You should know by now that it's the same answer every time you ask me." Hans replied coldly. She could hear both brothers laugh at his response.

"Well, we thought we might as well ask. We were wondering if perhaps you were getting used to these living conditions. After all, you still have _nine whole months_ to go." the other brother teased, cackling from his own statement.

"Yeah, well I'd love to see you try to live like this, Elijah. Then we'll see who's laughing."

"Oh, but you're forgetting one key difference, dear brother. I'm not a hardened criminal bent on murdering royalty while deceiving an entire kingdom in the process. That's what sets us apart from you, Hans."

"Admit it, you'd do the same if you were in my position!" he said in defense, on the brink of shouting. The brother whom Laila determined was Elijah slammed the metal chain he was holding against Hans' cell bars, causing an echoing ring throughout the entire dungeon.

"NO, I wouldn't. Unlike you, I have common sense and a heart. Not to mention Father cares about me…about all of us…except you of course."

"Oh, oh! Tell him what Father did, Elijah!" Franz cheered, nudging his brother. Elijah chuckled and cleared his throat.

"That's right! We forgot to mention…you'll never guess what Father has had done. You'd love it, Hans."

"Something tells me I actually wouldn't, but go on." he said flatly, sounding tired and annoyed.

"Well, we had the family portrait done this past week's end. It was very well rounded with the even numbers, what with only twelve sons and our Mother and Father. We didn't have to worry about where to put you without ruining the whole portrait. Father insisted it was the best family portrait he'd seen in his life. Something tells me it's not because of the painter hired for the job." Elijah finished, leaving a moment of pause floating in the air as Hans absorbed what he was just told. It was a rather long moment, one that Laila started to feel uncomfortable with, and just when she almost felt too uneasy with the silence, she heard someone rustling from the ground, seemingly standing up.

"Get out…" she heard Hans mutter, almost too low for her to hear. Franz and Elijah just laughed in unison.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the fact that your own FATHER doesn't even want to acknowledge your existence? Gee, and here I thought you didn't have a soul…" Franz harassed. Suddenly the cell bars made a loud banging noise, and the two brothers flinched ever so slightly.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Hans screamed at the top of his lungs, a roaring echo filling the air. Without missing a beat, he then stormed back toward the middle of his cell, out of Laila's sight. Before she could even blink, however, she saw something large collide with the bars, the sound almost deafening , and pieces of whatever it was shattered everywhere. Laila had to pull back a little bit as she noticed pieces flying in her direction. Hans continued slamming the object against the bars, and eventually his brothers got the message. They casually made their way out of the dungeon and back up the stairway, going out of sight. Hans' assault on the poor defenseless object in question was over, and there was only silence in the air now. Laila waited a moment before emerging from her hiding place, and she glanced down to see that some the pieces that had flown her way were wooden. They were sharp, easily able to do harm to someone, at the very least a pretty nasty splinter or two. She peeked around the corner once more to make sure the coast was clear, but just as she was about to move, she saw another figure appear in the doorway to the stairs. There was only one this time, and while he had the fair complexion Hans' family was apparently known for, his hair was a deep brown, completely different from the ginger hair she was accustomed to. She assumed this was either a servant or butler, or yet another brother of his. The man walked over to the cell and crouched down, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

"I noticed Franz and Elijah just stopped by?" he asked, looking around the floor where all the wooden debris was scattered. Laila could hear Hans scoff at the sound of their names.

"Why do you ask? Feel like finishing what they started?!" he quipped, gesturing to the mess he created. The man lightly chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no, I'd rather not." he paused for a moment before continuing, knowing he needed to tread lightly. "So…what did they tell you?"

"What do you think?! The same story of how Father is ashamed of me, would rather want nothing to do with me, you know the drill."

"I…take it they told you about the portrait?"

Hans sighed, acting as though he was explaining these facts to a four year old. "Yes, yes they did. Let me guess, it looks amazing without me in it."

"It looks really well done, yes. It doesn't feel the same though, that I'll admit."

" From what I hear, Father would say differently."

"Unfortunately, that he does. Hans, I wouldn't take it too much to heart, though. He's just still coping with the fa-"

"I'm not taking anything to heart, Daniel! It's just what all fathers do. You don't do what they feel is good in their eyes, you're dead to them. I've come to terms with that a long time ago. It's nothing new to me."

"Hans, that isn't what I mea-"

"Now if you don't mind, I need some time alone. Please leave…" Hans ordered. Daniel shook his head, refusing to budge.

"No, Hans. You don't get it. Father just hasn't come to terms with all that's happened. With time I'm sure he'll lea-"

LEAVE, Daniel…I mean it." Hans warned, raising his voice just enough so that his brother would get the message. After a moment, Daniel got up in defeat and started towards the stairway. He turned back towards Hans, his stare lingering as he seemed to contemplate something else to say.

"For the record…if you were truly sorry for what you did, people wouldn't be nearly as hard on you as they are now." He paused, waiting to see if Hans would respond in any way. When nothing happened, he sighed and bowed his head. "…just, keep that in mind, brother." With that, Daniel turned back to the doorway and walked out, heading up the stairs. Laila waited until she heard the door slam from the top of the stairs, signaling she was safe to emerge. She slowly walked out and approached Hans' cell, noticing more and more of the wooden fragments as she got closer. When she finally reached the cell itself, the first thing she saw was Hans lying down on the ground, facing the ceiling. His eyes were closed and his hands on his head, seemingly trying to clear his mind. She looked around his cell and finally found the source of all the wooden scraps. There was a jagged chunk of wood that was apparently thrown across the room and on its side, and with closer inspection, Laila realized it was the barrel Hans had been sitting on before. It only made sense, since it was the only thing that was both within his reach and also wooden. She stood in front of his cell for a moment, analyzing the situation whilst biting her lip and folding her hands in front of her. Hans opened his eyes slightly to see her standing there, and he groaned once he realized she had been there to see everything. He really didn't have anything to lose, but he had preferred if his humiliation was kept within the family, at the very least. Laila cleared her throat and prepared to speak.

"You know…you just destroyed your only chair." she stated, pointing to where the pathetic piece of wood once stood. Hans sat up straight and gave her a puzzled look.

He raised an eyebrow to the princess, while she kept her stance and shrugged. Hans continued to stare at her until he broke eye contact and suddenly howled out in laughter, holding his stomach from the hilarity. Laila was resistant for only a mere moment before she let go of her stance and joined in on the guffaws. Hans fell to his side, unable to control his amusement, while Laila fell to her knees and covered her mouth as politely as she could. She found a larger piece of wood that was sitting next to her and threw it to Hans through the bars. "Here, perhaps you can sit upon that now!" she shouted in-between spurts of laughter, and Hans could only continue his mad chuckling as a response.

* * *

After the cackling ceased, both royals wiped the tears from their eyes and readjusted themselves back to their proper selves, and with Hans' case, the best he could given the circumstances. Laila cleared some wooden debris off the floor by the cell door and went to sit down on the spot she prepped when another man suddenly came through the door, holding a tray in hand. Laila froze for a moment, not sure who this was and not sure if they'd inform her father of her true whereabouts. Hans looked over to the figure standing before them, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Anders? I thought the evening meal wasn't for another couple of hours…" he stated, noticing the tray he was holding. Anders cleared his throat, noticing Laila sitting on the floor but not saying a word about it.

"Prince Hans, I know this is early, but your father has insisted the kitchen staff prepare the food early so as to have meals ready as quickly as possible for our visiting guests." Anders looked at Laila as he said this, and she smiled awkwardly.

"Excuse me, Anders? I'm Princess Laila of Grimmstade. I'm sure you realize I'm one of those visiting guests. I know this might seem a bit much, but if it's not too much trouble, could you not tell my father I've been down here? He's a bit overprotective and I'm afraid he'll get the wrong idea as to why I'm here." she asked as nicely as she could. Anders smiled slightly in response.

"Your Highness, it's no problem. Shall I inform him you aren't feeling well and that you'd wish to rest in your bedchambers undisturbed?" he suggested, surprising Laila all the more. She nodded and smiled.

"That'd be more than fine, actually! Thank you ever so much!" she praised, and in return Anders handed her the food tray for her to give to Hans.

"I apologize, the food is quite cool, Prince Hans. The food was prepared a while ago and I was told to serve it to you only now…" Anders confessed, to which Hans rolled his eyes.

" It's not like it's the first time I've had cold meals, Anders. I'll live." he stated, rubbing his eyes. Anders bowed and exited the dungeon, seeming to have other places to be. Laila went to hand Hans the food, but he shook his head. "I'm not hungry enough yet. Could you possibly hold it for me for now?" he asked, leaning back onto the wall of the cell. Laila giggled ever so slightly and nodded her head, obliging to Hans' simple request. She sat back and held the tray in her hands, her palms resting flat against the back of it. She looked at the piled mush of food Hans was given and raised an eyebrow.

"So, this is the meal we'll be served as well?" she asked, looking over to Hans. He shrugged and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes and no. You'll be getting the fresh, well prepared portions. I get the leftovers that are just one step up from horse feed. Don't' let my plate scare you. Our food's pretty decent."

"Including this stuff?" she asked, raising the tray just a little as a gesture.

"Well, it's no ten course banquet, but it's still edible. Why, would you care to eat it and find out for yourself?" he snipped, taking Laila by surprise. She shook her head and rested the tray back in her lap.

"You know, it doesn't seem like that one brother of yours is all that bad." she commented, looking at the food nonchalantly. Hans chuckled lightly.

"Who, Daniel? He's only _second_ in line for the throne. OF COURSE he's going to act brotherly and kind. Even in only my presence, he's gotta keep up the facade of a righteous ruler…just in case."

"'Just in case' what?" Laila asked, curious.

"In case my oldest brother, Christian, just so happens to have an 'unfortunate accident' as King. I mean c'mon, with only one guy in your way, it's too easy."

"Hans, just because _you_ would do something like that, doesn't mean everyone else would."

"Oh, really? Can you say that you'd resist the opportunity to become Queen if you had the chance? That is, unless you already _are_ first in line for the throne…are you?" Hans asked, a little smirk forming into his weak attempt at a charm. Laila rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Not that it matters, but to answer your question, I'm fourth in line for the throne, and I would NEVER dream of harming my brothers or sister just to have a crown. A _family_ doesn't do that to one another." she snarled, glaring him in the eyes. Hans shook his head.

"A family only shares blood. It doesn't share affection…and of course you'd kill your family for it. If you were in that situation, your instincts would get the best of you. I'd bet on it." he finished, sitting up straighter in his position on the floor. Laila at this point was done with the topic and glanced at the food tray sitting nice and cozy in her hands. She made a disgusted face and shoved the tray under the bars, surprising the royal.

"Just eat your food. It's going to go bad if you don't." she stated, looking away. Hans took the tray and slowly started to eat, a sudden grin forming on his face.

"Huh, I don't know what Anders was talking about. This food's not that cold at all." he commented, continuing to eat. Laila huffed and looked over to him.

"I guess comparing to the steaming hot plates they normally have upstairs, it's considered cold. Just eat…" she finished, straightening out her dress as the royal ate from his tray. She folded her hands neatly and waited, not ready to leave the prince behind just yet. She still felt like she had to find out what she could about Hans, to see how his life came to this state. She just wasn't sure how long it'd take to figure him out, and her time was running out.


End file.
